Jade Harley
{{Infobox_character |image = Jade_Harley.gif |title = Jade Harley |imagecaption = there is still something worth fighting for |Quirk = no capitalization or use of apostrophes, but frequent emoticon use and an overall enthusiastic attitude!! :) |age = 15, Birthday is December 1st, 1995 |Fate = Alive |Gender = Female |Species besh Biography Jade was initially raised by her Grandpa, who was genetically her father through ectobiology. When she and her grandpa were beginning to colonize the island, a package Sendificator mysteriously. Inside were some pumpkin seeds and a shirt. When Jade was young, Grandpa died due to a misunderstanding of human culture by, who took control of Becquerel to redirect a bullet Jade accidentally shot at herself at Grandpa. The moral of the story is wigglers should not be allowed to dual wield flintlock pistols. After this she was raised by Bec. Around this time she had trouble sleeping, which eventually went away. As she got older, she befriended John, Rose, and Dave via the internet. Jade at first appeared to have no interest in Sburb, but she eventually came across Dave's copies of the beta from the lotus Time Capsule in the nearby temple and started playing as Dave's server. However, she had some trouble getting him in to The Medium, as she had no experience with games and also had narcolepsy problems. She dropped a towel in his toilet, dropped the toilet in Dave's Room, and then prototyped his Kernalsprite with a useless crow. However, he managed to get into the Medium just in time. She spend a lot of time asleep during the initial stages of Sburb, because she was waiting for Dream John to wake up. She also was able to beat up the Courtyard Doll, who had stolen the White Queen's ring. This she kept on her finger for safekeeping. It didn't transform her because it doesn't work on humans. Soon she finished building Dave's house, and then talked to AT while waiting for John to wake up. Then, Jack Noir attacked Skaia and Prospit. He cut the chain connecting Prospit to its moon. As the moon fell towards Skaia, John fell out of his room. Jade flew after him, attempting to wake him up. As Prospit's moon was about to crash on top of the two, she pushed John to safety. John finally awoke, but Dream Jade died. Back on Earth, this caused her Dreambot to explode and Jade fell from her tower. Becquerel was able to catch her, and placed her on her bed. She soon went back to sleep. When she went to sleep without a dream self, she was sent straight to the Furthest Ring. The experience horrified her, and with her conversation with Feferi afterward she adamantly refused to go back to sleep. She also talked to Karkat, and inadvertently fixed his hatred of his past and future selves (which Nepeta regarded as auspisticizing). Shortly afterwards John connected to her as her server. He set up the Sburb machines and they debated what they should prototype. They decided to prototype Grandpa's stuffed corpse after she entered, so that the enemies would not have his face. Jade prepared her entry item, a pinata of Bec which she had to shoot blindfolded. John was about to prototype a blue lady doll, but was put to sleep by Vriska. Becquerel teleported everything in the foyer into space (including Grandpa), then prototyped himself. Bec then blasted the incoming meteor with a green energy beam, saving the island from destruction. Jade was able to shoot the pinata with a blind shot with help from Bec. She entered, and then fell asleep again. She began having "normal" lucid dreams. That's not to say that normal human dreams aren't weird themselves, though. She still did not enjoy it, and attempted to continue to stay awake. Dave, having done extensive time travelling, then contacted her. Since John was without a computer or Sburb discs, Dave filled in as her server. He redeployed the equipment which was destroyed when she entered. Jade then prepared to do some alchemizing. As she was doing so, she was contacted by Tavros, who revealed to her that he was "responsible" for killing her Grandpa. He then asked her for permission to control Bec again to fight Jack. Jade refused. He also confessed Red feelings for her, but she rejected him. Jade did lots of alchemizing. Notably, she used the code for Rose's crystal ball to create the Junior Compu-Sooth Spectagoggles, which allow her to see anywhere in the Medium. She was then contacted by Eridan, who, having become a wwhite wwizard of science, gave her the code for his Ahab''s Crosshairs, but she didn't particularly like him, so threw it out.'' Jade then saw the corpse of an Alternate Dave and talked to Alpha Dave, who reassured her that he would not become that Dave. She then decided to prototype Becsprite with her dead dream self's stuffed corpse, which had ended up in her house's lab through time shenanigans. Unfortunately, Jadesprite was not happy about being brought back to life, and threw a tantrum and broke the lab off of the rest of Jade's tower. Karkat began talking to her after this, and pointed out her hypocrisy, as she hated her alternate self and had previously insulted Karkat for doing the same. Karkat also brought a message from her future self, which was to turn off the Fourth lab which was in the lab, then draw it with her pictionary modus. Because her sprite had become useless, she began talking to Kanaya Maryam, the other Hero of Space, for advice. As Kanaya explained, she is in charge of the Forge and frog breeding. However, whereas Kanaya had a period of several weeks to breed frogs and was still a little rushed, it seemed that her completing her duties would be impossible. Despite Kanaya's advice, she still attempted to carry out her frog breeding duties, even though the session was doomed. After Rose went grimdark, she took over planning for the team. She extensively consulted with the trolls, particularly Karkat and Kanaya, as well as Aradia in her dreams. She also talked to Doc Scratch. With Dave's help through time travel, she was able to do a lot of frog breeding in a short time, and also stoked the Forge. Unfortunately, then Jack Noir attacked her and Dave. She was safe, as Jack would not hurt her because of Bec's prototyping. Dave however was killed. Jade revived his dream self with a kiss. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110820025853/mspaintadventures/images/0/0f/04002_2.gifAdded by Jack BlackstoneAfter this Jack started following her around, due to Bec's imprinted feelings of loyalty. She made a deal with her denizen, Echidna, such that Echidna would reveal the location of the final frog to complete the gene sequence of the Genesis Frog. In return, she had to find a way to bring the four planets of their medium with them into the new session after the Scratch. She became able to accomplish this after the Courtyard Doll killed her with a shaving cream bomb and Jack Noir, motivated by the loyalty he gained from Bec's prototyping, placed her on her Quest bed where she ascended to God Tier and merged with Jadesprite. With this new realization of full space powers, she boarded a Prospitan ship, summoned John to her side, and shrank all the planets to a small size. Finally, she enlarged the Fourth Wall so they could fly through it. Due to not having enough time to interfere with the Prospitian ship as it crossed the Yellow Yard, not even with his super-fast author avatar, Hussie decided to just level John and Jade up to the next God Tier, with Jade rising from Growing Panes Await (a pun on the enlargement of the Fourth Wall) to Sayonara Kansas. He remarks that even he should not mess with Jade now. Since then, she's been flying through Andrew Carnegie Hussie's Study with John on the Prospitian Battleship. She and John have become good friends/siblings, and she has also gotten closer to Davesprite. Approaching the 2nd year of their journey, Jade is gleefully seen watching Con Air with John, Jaspersprite, multiple salamanders, and a few imps in John's living room. She is then taken by surprise when John shockingly exclaims that Con Air sucks. They both proceed to get into an argument with Jade defending Con Air, stating that it is comedic and holds some charm. John then inquires where Davesprite is when he abruptly finds one of his stray feathers on the couch. Jade states that Davesprite is not coming because he recently just broke up with her. Jade seems okay with the breakup, but John on the other hand is visibly upset with the sudden development. Jade then begins to try and calm John down, but notices a note stuck on John's god tier hood. The note is apparently from Davesprite who is imitating the loving notes John's dad often leaves around the house. Jade tries once more to reason with John and attempts to calm him down. She follows John out of the house and watches him throw a tantrum right until he falls asleep on his driveway, much to her disbelief. Category:Character Category:Characters